Beginning
by Corvy04
Summary: Dia adalah gadis yang sama. Yang memiliki rasa kesepian itu sama sepertiku. Tapi dunia kami benar-benar berbeda. Dia adalah orang terpandang, sosok sempurna dari tuan putri. Sementara diriku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang berjalan di saat orang-orang menutup pintu dan jendela mereka di malam hari. -No Sad Ending-


**Beginning**

 **Disclaimer's : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC**

 **Sinopsis : Dia adalah gadis yang sama. Yang memiliki rasa kesepian itu sama sepertiku. Tapi dunia kami benar-benar berbeda. Dia adalah orang terpandang, sosok sempurna dari tuan putri. Sementara diriku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang berjalan di saat orang-orang menutup pintu dan jendela mereka di malam hari.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

.

Aku selalu sendiri.

Tak mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut 'teman' atau 'sahabat'. Yang kupunya hanya kepura-puraan. Dan yang kulakukan setiap hari hanya tersenyum dan bersembunyi di balik topeng ini. Aku tak butuh apa itu 'teman'. Karena, memilikinya justru akan melukaiku.

Hidupku hanya bergantung pada apa itu kegelapan dan kesempatan. Dan tujuan hidupku tidak lain hanya demi ambisi egoisku. Masa depanku belum kuperkirakan. Kupikir yang kulakukan saat ini adalah hal paling mudah untuk mendapat uang. Tentang masa laluku aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh. Aku tak memerlukan masa lalu seperti itu, karena bisa jadi akulah yang akan mati saat benar-benar mengingatnya kembali.

Inilah aku. Seseorang yang berdiri ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lebih. Aku yang berjalan saat orang-orang menutup jendela mereka, ketakutan akan makhluk malam yang bisa menerkam mereka kapan saja dan di mana saja.

Aku yang tersenyum ketika menemukan targetku sudah ada di depan mataku.

Lalu, warna itu lagi.

Ya, aku sudah biasa dengan warna itu.

Warna yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang saat aku menebasnya.

Warna yang keluar ketika mereka meregang nyawa mereka.

Inilah aku.

Karena akulah pembunuh bayaran yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang ditargetkan tanpa pandang bulu demi uang yang kuinginkan. Karena akulah seseorang yang masih setia dengan topengku bahkan saat membunuh. Karena itu, aku selalu sendirian. Jika aku punya teman, aku harus segera membunuhnya sebelum dia mengetahui jati diriku.

-Aku kesepian.

Suara seperti itu bergema berkali-kali lewat pikiranku. Membuatku kadang berhenti melangkah untuk mencari korban yang siap kuterkam. Dan saat aku sadar bahwa apa yang kupikirkan salah, aku akan marah dan menebas korbanku yang berikutnya dan membabi buta. Kemarahanku kuwujudkan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tebas dan tebas. Bunuh dan bunuh.

-Aku kesepian.

Suara itu bergema lagi. Membuat hasrat membunuhku semakin penuh. Salah. Salah. Yang kupikirkan salah. Sudah seharusnya aku kesepian. Karena aku membutuhkan rasa sepi itu sebagai bahan bakar akan tenagaku saat aku membunuh korbanku.

-Aku kesepian.

Maka ketika kata itu bergema di pikiranku lagi, aku akan semakin terbakar. Aku akan semakin membabi buta dan melihat lebih banyak darah lagi.

Semuanya sama. Walau aku sudah membunuh hampir tiap malam dan mendapat bayaran yang lebih dari kata memuaskan, rasa laparku akan membunuh tidak bisa berkurang. Aku memang menjalani kehidupan normal saat pagi hingga sorenya. Sebelum jam 12 malam, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku adalah pelajar biasa, seorang mahasiswa.

Hingga hari itu, aku duduk di salah satu tempat di sisi Kafe sambil menatap seseorang yang akan menjadi korbanku malam nanti.

-Dia cantik.

Semua darinya sempurna menurutku. Iris matanya yang sangat dalam. Senyumnya yang memiliki kesan elegan sekaligus manis. Bentuk tubuhnya yang lebih dari kata sempurna. Semua darinya indah. Tapi, pandanganku terpaku pada rambut itu.

Rambutnya yang memiliki warna seperti darah yang sering kusaksikan di malam hari. Aku tak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika memikirkan seperti apa warna darahnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. Sungguh perpaduan seni yang indah.

Tuhan sungguh baik kepadamu. Ya, kepadamu.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Karena, setelah jam 12 malam lewat, orang tuamu akan menemukan mayatmu yang tergeletak bersama dengan darah dan rambutmu yang senada itu.

-Dia adalah korbanku selanjutnya.

Rias Gremory. Itulah namanya. Nama yang sangat indah. Namun mengandung unsur kebangsawanan di saat yang bersamaan. Tak lama lagi, aku yakin nama itu akan terhapus bersamaan dengan darahnya yang kulihat.

-Tunggu saja aku, Rias Gremory.

Dan tepat malam itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan menyusuri jalan yang sudah sepi akan manusia. Semua manusia yang tinggal di sekitar sini aku yakin sudah mendengar kabar tentang pembunuh bayaran itu. Sehingga aku bisa melihat sepanjang jalan jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat seolah tak membiarkan siapa pun memasukinya.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang sama yang kulihat setiap malam saat aku menjalankan tugasku. Dengan sebilah pisau yang cukup panjang tersembunyi di balik jubah hitamku, aku siap untuk mengoyak tubuh gadis berambut merah darah itu saat ini juga.

Merasakan nafsu membunuhku memacu semakin cepat, aku menyeringai dan mempercepat langkahku. Hingga aku datang di depan pintu sebuah rumah besar.

Lolongan anjing memecah kesunyian di malam hari sekaligus tanda alarm bahaya bagi penghuni rumah akan ancaman yang siap untuk datang menimpa mereka. Dan tepat seperti perkiraanku, tak berapa lama kemudian penjaga-penjaga bertubuh kekar keluar dari rumah besar itu dan menyadari sosokku yang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang rumah besar itu.

Mengisi peluru mereka dengan cepat, mereka segera menekan pelatuk bertenaga rasa ketakutan mereka untuk ditembakkan kepadaku. Peluru ditembakkan dan siap merobek dagingku jika itu terkena. Mungkin saja aku akan mati jika aku benar-benar terkena peluru itu.

-Tapi, percuma.

Kakiku bergerak dengan gesit, mengendalikan tubuhku untuk menghindari setiap peluru yang ditembakkan.

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Suara seperti itu berkumandang lagi. Memecah sunyi yang telah mendominasi di malam ini. Namun, sudah kuduga. Semua sia-sia saja. Aku membuat gerakan gesit dengan menopang tubuhku menggunakan kakiku. Memutar gagang pisau yang kupegang untuk mendapat posisi yang paling pas, aku membuat jalan menuju daging korbanku dan menusuknya dalam sekuat tenagaku.

Melihat target lainnya yang menggigil ketakutan dan siap menembakkan peluru lagi, aku segera mencabut pisau yang tertancap sebelumnya dan tubuhku bergerak cepat mengikuti hasrat membunuhku.

Aku meloncat cepat dan tinggi melampaui tubuh korbanku. Ah, aku bisa menyebutnya calon korbanku. Sesudah berada tepat di atas, aku memposisikan pisauku ke bawah dan menusuk punggung calon korbanku yang sekarang sudah menjadi korbanku.

Tidak melewatkan banyak waktu lagi, aku membuat gerakan memutar dan warna merah darah tercipta semakin banyak, mewarnai segala sisi. Sebagai gerakan akhir, aku menarik tangan calon korbanku yang lain, mematahkannya dengan siku tanganku dan memutar tubuhnya lalu menusuk tepat di kepalanya. Melihat darah yang menguar dari kepala itu, aku menjadi semakin bersemangat dan merobek ke bawah dari kepala hingga punggung dengan pisauku.

Darah dan daging segar bahkan keluar dari tubuh korbanku itu. Aku menyeringai dan melewati mayatnya sambil menginjak mayatnya tepat di kepala.

-Berikutnya, aku akan mengoyak mayat gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu lebih dari ini.

Aku menyusup diam-diam ke dalam rumah. Rumah ini walau besar tapi sangat sepi. Kemana penghuni rumah yang lainnya? Ah, jangan-jangan aku terlalu lambat dalam mengalahkan penjaga di depan tadi dan membuat penghuni rumah ini sudah mengungsi?

Tidak. Aku yakin aku melakukan pembunuhan terhadap para penjaga sangat cepat. Berarti orang tua dari Rias Gremory ini sedang tidak ada di rumah saat ini.

-Kesempatan yang bagus.

Aku membuat kakiku yang semual berjalan penuh was-was menjadi berlari kecil. Aku senang ketika mengetahui tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang telah kabur dari rumah ini. Itu berarti Rias Gremory itu tidak mengetahui sinyal bahaya yang ada di depan. Atau lebih buruk lagi dia sudah memanggil polisi.

Tapi, aku tidak akan kabur sebelum mengoyak tubuh Rias Gremory itu sendiri dengan sebilah pisauku ini. Aku tidak akan goyah meski polisi-polisi sudah berdatangan dan siap mengeksekusiku di tempat.

Dan tepat saat aku berpikir seperti itu, suara dentingan piano yang sarat akan luka dan rasa pedih terdengar. Aku juga mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis yang seolah sangat kesepian.

-Aku kesepian.

Di saat yang sama, suara itu bergema sekali lagi di pikiranku. Suara piano dan suara yang bergema di pikiranku terdengar di saat yang sama, membua peganganku pada gagang pisau melemah.

Dan saat aku larut akan pikiranku sendiri, rambut berwarna merah darah itu sudah ada di sampingku.

"Pembunuh bayaran-san, kau ingin membunuhku, 'kan?"

Aku tersentak dan secara refleks aku langsung mengetatkan pegangan pada gagang pisauku. Dengan posisi seperti siap akan menerkam gadis di depanku, aku mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu secara teliti.

"Kau boleh membunuhku. Tapi, maukah kau menemaniku sebelumnya? Aku kesepian. Sendirian dan selalu begini."

Aku menajamkan mataku dan menjawab Rias Gremory itu, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa keadaanmu. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah membunuhmu. Jadi lupakan apa itu kesepianmu."

Aku segera berlari dan siap menusuk lalu merobek daging gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi sebelum aku bisa menusuk dalam dagingnya, namun, gadis bernama Rias Gremory itu tak kusangka malah memelukku dan aku dapat mendengar suara tangisnya.

"Aku kesepian. Setiap hari sendiri. Aku ingin punya teman. Meski kau pembunuh bayaran, selama kau masih punya rasa kemanusiaan, aku mau berteman denganmu!"

Aku mengerutkan alis saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rias Gremory. Di lain sisi, pisauku sudah terjatuh di lantai dan tubuhku entah mengapa tak mau bergerak menurutiku untuk melepas pelukan Rias Gremory.

"Aku bukan manusia lagi karena aku memang tak punya rasa kemanusiaan itu. Aku tak butuh teman, aku akan segera membunuhnya karena dia bisa mengetahui jati diriku sebagai pembunuh. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis dan terimalah takdir kematianmu!"

Aku membentak seperti itu dan mendorong tubuh Rias Gremory untuk menjauh dari diriku. Dengan cepat, aku memungut pisauku yang tadi sempat terjatuh dan aku mengunci tubuh Rias Gremory dari belakang sambil menekan leher putihnya dengan pisauku.

"Matilah."

"Jangan. Jadilah temanku dulu."

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar suara parau itu, tanganku berhenti bergerak dan tidak menekan leher gadis itu lagi. Seolah dia benar-benar berhenti menuruti pikiranku untuk membunuh Rias Gremory.

Tiba-tiba, Rias Gremory itu melepaskan kuncianku. Kukira dia akan kabur atau apa. Namun, gadis berambut merah darah itu malah berbalik dan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku dan-

CUP

Sebuah ciuman halus nan lembut tercipta antara bibirku dan bibir gadis berambut merah itu. Rias Gremory mengucapkan kalimat yang parau sambil masih menciumku. "Aku kesepian…"

Dengan lemah, dia menarik ciumannya dan memandangku sayu. "Aku kesepian. Temani aku, pembunuh bayaran-san. Siapa namamu?"

Dan tanpa persetujuanku, suara itu yang menyuarakan namaku keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Berpikir lebih jauh lagi, aku dapat menyadari tindakanku sangatlah bodoh. Dia sudah menyadari jati diriku yang sesungguhnya. Itu berarti tidak lama lagi aku akan terancam di kehidupanku yang biasanya. Ada kemungkinan besar aku akan segera ditangkap. Karena itu, aku akan tutup mulut gadis ini dan-

"Pembunuh bayaran-san, apa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan membuka jati dirimu di hadapan polisi atau yang sebagainya? Sayangnya tidak. Aku tidak mau orang yang sudah mau menjadi temanku terancam. Aku akan melindungimu!"

Aku membuat ekspresi rumit dan masih memegang sebilah pisau di tanganku. Gadis ini sungguh memiliki rasa waspada yang rendah. Tidakkah dia melihat seorang sepertiku ini siap membunuhnya? Atau hanya aku yang membuat gadis itu justru merasa tidak takut?

"Kau melindungi orang yang mencoba membunuhmu? Jangan bicara omong kosong."

"Aku jujur! Aku kesepian! Aku akan melindungimu jika kau mau berteman denganku! Setiap hari aku hanya dikunci di dalam rumah tanpa teman! Hanya kemarin saja, aku diijinkan keluar, itu pun dengan banyak penjaga! Dan aku mungkin akan terus dikunci dalam rumah entah sampai kapan! Orang tuaku bilang padaku sebagai gadis aku harus betah di rumah –tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain para penjaga di dalam rumah. Setiap hari juga aku selalu dipaksa untuk mengerjakan apa yang seorang tuan putri kerjakan. Jika salah maka aku akan dihukum. Aku kesepian di dalam sini, kesepian."

Memikirkan nasib gadis ini lagi, aku mengendurkan postur siap menyerangku dan mulai berpikir mengapa ada seseorang yang mau membunuh gadis seperti ini? Dia hanya gadis malang yang kesepian dan dikurung di rumah seorang diri. Aku masih bingung bila ada seseorang yang membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya sehingga membayar seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertiku.

Meski dengan rasa ragu, aku bertanya pada gadis itu. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan orang lain? Atau apa kau tahu alasan lain mengapa orang tuamu menguncimu di rumah seorang diri?"

Gadis itu mendongak dengan wajah penuh air mata. Dia mengangguk pelan dan mulai bercerita padaku semua masalahnya. Dan entah mengapa, aku mau duduk dan mendengarkan cerita gadis itu tanpa mencoba mengoyak dagingnya.

"Aku punya saudara sepupu, namanya adalah Sara. Dia adalah gadis yang manis, dan dia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan yang telah dijalankan keluargaku turun-temurun. Dan waktu itu, ada acara besar keluarga. Sara yang menjadi pewaris waktu itu pergi ke acara keluarg bersama kakak laki-lakiku, Sirzech Gremory, mereka menaiki mobil untuk sampai ke acara keluarga dengan supir kepercayaan keluargaku. Tapi, tidak sesuai dengan rencana, ada kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang melibatkan mereka berdua di dalamnya. Akhirnya, Sara dinyatakan lumpuh dan dia tidak bisa menjalankan perusahaan keluargaku. Kak Sirzech-lah yang akhirnya mendapat wewenang sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Sejak saat itu, entah perasaanku atau bukan, Sara menjadi menjauhiku dan dia terlihat membenciku. Aku jadi sedih karenanya."

Rias Gremory menunduk dalam dan dia nampak sangat sedih. Mendalami apa yang diceritakan Rias Gremory tadi, aku sadar bahwa gadis berambut merah darah ini tidak bersalah. Jadi, apa yang membuat orang tuanya mengurungnya di dalam rumah?

Selagi aku berpikir, Rias Gremory nampak akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu juga, diam-diam orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah ini. Mereka berkata padaku untuk menjauhi Sara. Katanya ada suatu masalah tentang Sara. Mereka bilang akan sangat bahaya jika aku bertemu Sara. Soalnya, mungkin saja Sara menjadi dendam pada Kak Sirzech, aku, dan keluargaku yang sudah mengambil alih wewenangnya sebagai pewaris."

-Jadi seperti itulah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Gadis ini tak mempunyai kesalahan, namun ada seseorang yang membencinya, dan aku menaruh curiga pada saudaranya yang bernama Sara itu. Orang tuanya melindunginya karena menaruh curiga juga pada Sara. Dan mungkin, klien-ku yang sesungguhnya adalah Sara itu. Sungguh ironis ketika aku terlibat masalah keluarga Gremory ini.

Aku tidak punya andil namun aku mau membunuh gadis yang kesepian ini.

Sebelumnya aku berpikir aku takkan pernah berhenti membunuh sampai darahku berhenti mengalir, namun, gadis di depanku ini telah mengubah cara berpikirku itu. Aku, dengan tanganku, mengelus rambut merah darahnya dengan halus.

Aku tahu akan apa yang kulakukan, namun aku tak mencoba menghentikkan perbuatanku saat ini. Hasrat membunuh yang sudah jauh-jauh kubawa kini sudah meluap entah kemana.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata, aku tetap mengelus rambutnya dengan halus. Cukup begini saja, aku tidak perlu berkata-kata karena aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan. Dan dengan ini juga, Rias Gremory itu, dia menangis tersedu-sedu lalu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku! Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku! Dan terima kasih juga kau mau menjadi temanku, walau hanya singkat, tapi, aku sangat senang! Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang. Setidaknya, bunuhlah aku sebelum polisi datang."

Aku tersentak akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Rias Gremory ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menolak permintaan Rias Gremory untuk segera membunuhnya. "Tidak, aku tak punya niat untuk membunuh. Aku tak ada andil dalam keluargamu, jadi-"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Rias Gremory itu memotongnya dan megucapkan sebuah fakta kepadaku. "Tapi-! Kau adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, 'kan?"

Kata itulah yang membuatku sadar sekali lagi. Peranku saat ini adalah sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Aku yang biasanya menerkam target dan membunuh tanpa sisa-

-Sekarang menjadi tumpul hanya dengan gadis berambut merah di hadapanku ini!?

Aku kembali membuat postur tubuh yang pas dan siap membunuh Rias Gremory, namun Sirine Polisi dapat terdengar dari luar.

"Naruto-san! Cepat kabur sekarang! Kau akan tertangkap jika terus di sini!"

Dengan masih dipenuhi rasa ragu, aku kabur lewat pintu belakang sesuai petunjuk Rias Gremory. Walau aku masih bingung dengan sikapnya kepadaku, aku tak masalah apabila aku bisa kabur sekarang.

-Walau misiku tak berhasil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Di tempat gelap dimana atasanku berada, seseorang yang menerima permintaan klien dan menyuruh beberapa orang pembunuh dalam melaksanakan misi, di sinilah aku sekarang, dengan wajah menunduk karena tak berhasil menjalankan misi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto!? Dia hanyalah gadis remaja kesepian yang lemah! Kau bisa membunuhnya sekali tusuk dalam waktu singkat! Bahkan sampai polisi datang lebih dahulu, jika ketahuan bisa gawat!"

Cih. Berisik sekali kakek tua ini.

Dia selalu memarahiku atas pekerjaanku apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika aku berhasil menjalankan misi, dia akan memarahiku. Bahkan sekarang, dia lebih berisik dari biasanya. Ocehannya selalu membuatku muak dan aku ingin sekali membungkam mulutnya itu. Orang ini jugalah satu-satunya alasanku mengapa aku terkadang tak bersemangat dalam pekerjaanku.

Dengan wajah malas-malasan, aku melempar pisau yang kupegang dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu sambil mengucapkan kata singkat yang aku yakin bisa ia dengar.

"Aku keluar dari pekerjaan ini."

Begitulah aku, walau aku tahu mungkin saja jika aku ditangkap beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tak ingin mendengar ocehan si tua bangka itu. Selain dirinya yang sudah bau tanah, mulutnya sangat kotor dan ia kejam. Walau tak punya keterampilan membunuh, dia terkadang mengambil paksa hasil yang didapat dari pekerjaan membunuh anak buahnya. Dan itu semua membuatku muak.

Di lain sisi, bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang sedang menangis kesepian seorang diri membayang-bayangiku.

-Rias Gremory, aku punya firasat akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sore hari ini, dimana aku pulang dari kuliahku yang aku yakini tidak ada artinya. Sebuah siluet merah darah tiba-tiba terlihat begitu saja di pandanganku. Memfokuskan pada apa yang baru kulihat, aku menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan dengan wajah lesunya.

Aku yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Rias Gremory."

Sesudah aku melakukannya, perlahan-lahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan sosokku berdiri di hadapannya.

"N-Naruto-san!? Kau bahkan berani berkeliaran di sore hari begini!? La-lau-!? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu!?"

Aku tidak mengindahkan rasa khawatir gadis itu dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Aku keluar."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Bukankah itu bagus? Aku bukan lagi pembunuh dan aku tidak akan mungkin lagi membunuhmu dengan menyusup ke rumahmu seperti tadi malam."

Walau kupikir jawaban itu cukup meyakinkan, gadis itu justru menunduk dengan wajah sedihnya. "Tapi, itu berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, 'kan? Padahal… kupikir aku sudah mendapat teman."

Aku melirik sedikit lewat ujung mataku, kutemukan gadis itu tengah menunduk dengan poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hmm… mungkin kita bisa bertemu setiap hari di tempat ini. Ah, tapi kau itu dikunci di rumah, ya? Bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu?"

"Sara… dia..-" Rias Gremory terlihat keberatan saat mengatakannya. Terbukti dengan dia yang menggigit ujung bibirnya. "Tepat setelah kejadian kemarin malam berlangsung, paginya kudengar kabar bahwa Sara kecelakaan. Jadi, dia…."

Rias Gremory tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan malah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tapi, walau begitu aku sudah tahu apa yang mungkin ingin Rias Gremory katakan. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kenapa kau boleh keluar hari ini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka malah menguncimu karena kejadian kemarin malam?"

Rias Gremory mengguncangkan kepalanya pelan ke samping sambil membuat alasan.

"Itu karena, Sara yang mereka kira ingin membunuhku ternyata selama ini malah ingin melindungiku. Sebelum mati, dia mengatakan kalau salah satu pelayannya sempat menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku dan membuat Sara seperti orang yang menyuruh pembunuh bayaran. Jadi, mulai sekarang Sara menyarankan agar aku menyembunyikan margaku saat aku bepergian. Lagi pula, perusahaan ayahku tidak jauh dari sini, sehingga dia bisa menjagaku, itulah katanya."

-Jadi, seperti itulah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rias Gremory nampaknya sudah diijinkan keluar walau masih dijaga. Ah, aku melewatkan sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Rias Gremory, apa kau bersekolah di suatu tempat?"

"U-um yah.. aku menjalani Home School. Karena itulah aku selalu sendiri. Tapi, kata ayahku, saat sudah waktunya aku ke perguruan tinggi, aku akan disekolahkan di dekat perusahaan keluargaku. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Oh seperti itu. Ya, syukurlah. Semoga kau bisa mendapat teman baru di sana."

Rias Gremory itu mengangguk akan apa yang baru kukatakan. Tapi, setelah itu keheningan menyita. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang angkat bicara. Diam-diam karena kebosanan, aku menghitung sudah berapa lama waktu yang kulewatkan dengan Rias Gremory pada hari ini. Aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya, mengingat kemarin malam aku akan membunuh Rias Gremory. Dan saat ini aku berbicara akrab dengannya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Naruto-san… lalu.. bagaimana denganmu.. jika kau ketahuan?"

Rias Gremory itu membuka percakapan lebih dahulu dan menanyakan hal tersebut kepadaku.

"Aku akan ditangkap tentu saja. Kemungkinan terburuknya aku dihukum mati, sih, tapi.. hidupku sekarang tidak berarti. Jadi, jika seperti itu maka aku tidak keberatan."

Tiba-tiba setelah aku mengatakan itu, Rias Gremory berdiri dan berteriak tepat di depanku. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh linangan air mata yang sudah keluar dari pertahannya. "Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh mati! Bahkan aku sudah berjuang walau aku tidak punya teman! Jadi, aku tidak mungkin memaafkanmu jika kau berkata seperti itu!"

Dia berteriak seperti itu tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Orang-orang mulai melihat kami sebagai pusat perhatian karena Rias Gremory yang berteriak. Aku yang tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang pun segera menenangkan Rias Gremory.

"Ah, aku tadi bercanda. Mana mungkin ada manusia yang rela kalau dirinya mati?"

Walau aku sudah berkata seperti itu, Rias Gremory masih menatapku dengan wajah miliknya yang bersimbah air mata. Melihat itu aku tak tega, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengusap air matanya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Rias Gremory, apa kau kesepian jika mungkin aku ditangkap dan mati?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, Rias Gremory mengangguk sambil menjawab dengan suara yang parau. "Ya –ya, tentu saja! Aku akan sangat kesepian. Entah sejak kapan kita berteman, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu teman walau aku tahu dirimu adalah pembunuh bayaran!"

Yang kulihat saat itu adalah, suara penuh kesepian dan seolah tak ingin melepakan sesuatu. Gadis ini jujur terhadap apa yang ia rasakan. Sejak awal –sejak aku berniat membunuhnya di rumahnya, gadis ini tidak berniat menipuku, dia sudah jujur sejak awal. Berpikir ke depan lagi, aku tak ingin membuat gadis ini bersedih lagi. Dia adalah yang pertama menghapus rasa sepi ini dariku.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian aku beranjak dari ayunan dan menyuruh Rias Gremory untuk segera pulang.

"Kelihatannya sebentar lagi malam datang, apakah kau tidak pulang? Ayahmu akan mengkhawatirkanmu? Tenang saja, soal aku… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi. Dan hari ini aku banyak tugas di kuliah, jadi…."

Rias Gremory itu segera merubah sikapnya dengan cepat dan memotong ucapanku.

"T-terima kasih! Apa aku menyusahkanmu? Maaf! Pastinya kau sibuk sekali!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hatilah saat pulang. Atau mau kuantarkan?"

"Tidak usah," Rias Gremory mengguncangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, ia lalu melanjutkan. "Kemungkinan aku akan pulamg ke perusahaan keluargaku dulu untuk menemui ayahku. Aku ada acara keluarga hari ini. Yah, tidak jauh dari sini juga tempatnya. Mungkin menaiki kendaraan umum hanya makan waktu sekitar lima menit?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa aman. Walau aneh jika aku mengatakan ini, soalnya baru kemarin malam aku berniat membunuhmu."

"Yah! Lupakan saja itu untuk saat ini! Aku pulang, Naruto-san!" Rias Gremory tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan padaku. Ia kemudian menyebrang jalan untuk menghampiri kendaraan umum di sebrang jalan.

Namun, saat aku melihat kembali, lampu yang semula merah kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau-

Aku membelalakkan mata, tidak diduga, kakiku bergerak cepat dan tujuanku hanya satu, menyelamatkan Rias Gremory.

"RIAS GREMORY!"

Namun,-

-Sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan maksimal menerjang tubuh Rias Gremory sebelum aku menggapainya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Apa yang kusaksikan seharusnya tak terjadi hari ini.

Hatiku seolah dicengkram sesuatu dan dihancurkan secara paksa tatkala aku melihat tubuhnya terhempas karena sebuah truk dan menghantam kerasnya aspal.

Warna merah darah mulai mendominasi jalan raya dan membuat orang-orang yang sempat berlalu-lalang menggunakan jalan itu berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan mengerumuni sesuatu yang menjadi objek perhatian.

Aku berdiri syok di tempat. Dengan kakiku yang sudah berguncang keras, aku berlari menerobos kerumunan dan menemukan sesosok gadis dengan wajah ayunya yang bersimbah darah. Rambut merah darahnya bercampur dengan kentalnya darah miliknya, membuat pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Rias Gremory! Rias! Rias!" aku mengguncang tubuhnya keras, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori tanganku.

Kutepuk pipinya pelan dan kutatap matanya yang terbuka namun menunjukkan kekosongan. Rias Gremory tidak menjawab. Aku tak bisa melihat lagi senyum yang beberapa detik lalu sempat ia perlihatkan padaku. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat tangis yang ia pertunjukkan padaku beberapa detik lalu.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya itu… aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya lagi.. bila itu memang diijinkan.

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok laki-laki paruh baya lain tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Dia menunjukkan muka panik. Dengan kasar, dia mendorong tubuhku dan memeluk kepala Rias Gremory sambil menangis. Dengan melihatnya saja, aku sudah tahu siapa pria paruh baya itu yang meneriakkan nama Rias Gremory berulang-ulang sambil menangis.

Dia adalah ayah Rias Gremory, Lucius Gremory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

10 Oktober 2014.

18.00 P.M

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Namun, aku tidak bisa menikmati manisnya kue di lidahku, tidak ada kado yang datang dan siap untuk kubuka, tidak ada orang-orang yang memberiku selamat maupun doa, dan-

-Tidak ada kehadiran gadis berambut merah darah yang baru sehari menemaniku.

Aku berdiri di sana. Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Sendirian. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar di pelukanku, aku merendahkan tubuhku, menatap sedih batu nisan yang tepat berada di hadapanku.

-Rias Gremory-

Begitulah nama yang terukir halus di atas batu nisan itu.

-Dia sudah tidak ada lagi.

-Dan aku kembali kesepian.

Senyumnya itu… Tawanya itu… Tatapan memohonnya itu… Tangisnya itu. Semua yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu dan sempat menyertaiku… kini telah hilang. Meninggalkan rasa getir yang menancap sampa ke akar di hatiku.

Rasa ini lagi. Rasa dingin. Kekosongan. Rasa sesal. Sesak yang membebani. Sakit yang dalam. Sejuta rasa ini bersatu dan mengumpul pada diriku. Bahkan, aku tak dapat mengekspresikan bagaimana aku harus bereaksi lagi. Walau hanya sehari. Walau hanya beberapa jam, kehadirannya itu dapat menggetarkan hatiku dan membawa kehangatan sendiri.

Bahkan, walau sudah mengunjungi makam gadis berambut merah darah itu, aku tak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Yang bisa keluar dari mulutku adalah kata-kata datar, namun penuh dengan sejuta kesedihan.

"Aku kesepian lagi."

-Tidak ada jawaban-

Memang seperti itulah.

"Aku menyedihkan, bukan? Walau sudah sejauh ini.. tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Bahkan, merangkai kat-kata untuk mengantarkanmu dengan tenang ke alam sana saja aku tak bisa. Sejak awal aku tak berguna. Aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain membunuh. Walau kau tak menjawab, aku yakin kau mendengarnya. Ya, Rias Gremory?"

Walau aku tak sadar, suaraku menjadi parau di akhir. Dan sebuah cairan hangat menetes dari pelupuk mataku, menembus pertahananku untuk menampungnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menaruh buket bunga mawar di dekat batu nisan itu.

"Hei, apa mungkin kita bertemu lagi? Apa mungkin ada yang disebut reinkarnasi? Kalau ada, aku ingin… dalam wujud apapun bisa, asalkan bersamamu."

Hanya itu yang kukatakan, sesudah itu aku segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Karena aku tahu… seberapa banyak pun aku berharap dan menolehkan kepala, Rias Gremory tidak akan muncul sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

0o0o0o0o0

10 Oktober 2014

01.00 A.M

Aku akhirnya kembali melakukan hal ini lagi.

-Melakukan pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dan menyakiskan rumah-rumah yang terlihat tak berpenghuni saat ini. Semuanya sama seperti dulu. Ketika Rias Gremory menghilang begitu saja, semua yang membayang-bayangiku hilang tak berbekas. Walau masih ada kesedihan yang membebani dadaku, membuatnya sesak.

Dan, lebih menyesakkannya lagi. Korban yang kuincar malam ini adalah sosok orang yang juga berambut merah darah.

-Lucius Gremory

Itulah nama dari korban yang kuincar. Sedikit menyedihkan karena Lucius Gremory sendiri adalah ayah dari Rias Gremory. Awalnya aku tidak siap, namun memikirkan kembali orang yang membuat rasa kesepian pada Rias Gremory lagi, membuat kebencian ini berkumpul dan aku siap sekali lagi untuk menancapkan pisauku ke jantung miliknya.

Sama seperti dulu, rumah yang sempat didiami Rias Gremory masih sama. Masih nampak megah dan besar. Aku melihat beberapa penjaga di depan. Tidak bisa mengambil resiko lebih, aku memutuskan untuk menerobos lewat belakang. Walau aku tahu ada beberapa penjaga juga di sana. Setidaknya jumlahnya lebih sedikit daripada penjaga yang ada di depan.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu, salah satu penjaga bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu. Hal ini menyebabkan bagian belakang lebih mudah diterobos. Meski begitu, aku masih perlu mengalahkan penjaga lainnya.

Tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, aku sama sekali tak mempunayi nafsu membunuh. Lebih seperti tubuhku digerakkan oleh kebencian sebagai bahan bakarnya.

Aku bergerak ke sisi yang paling dekat dengan pintu belakang. Namun di sana ada satu penjaga yang berjaga. Mengabaikan hal itu, aku secepat kilat segera menusuk dari belakang tepat di jantung. Si penjaga sebenarnya akan berteriak. Namun aku tak membiarkannya dan membekap mulutnya sehingga ia bisa pingsan atau bahkan mati tanpa menimbulkan suatu keributan.

Setelah melakukan itu, aku masuk lewat pintu belakang. Jalan dari belakang benar-benar berbeda dari pintu depan. Hal ini membuatku memutar untuk beberapa kali. Dan saat aku sampai pada suatu tangga, aku mendapati sebuah kamar yang familiar bagiku.

-Kamar Rias Gremory.

Dengan langkah berat, aku membuka perlahan pintu itu dan menutupnya pelan ketika aku sudah masuk.

Hal yang kulihat adalah kamar yang rapih dan terlihat lebih kosong. Piano di sudut ruangan diselimuti oleh sebuah kain putih. Ranjang Rias Gremory nampak kosong dan aku tidak bisa melihat perlengkapan tidur seperti selimut ada di sana.

Tidak ada yang aneh di sini. Aku seharusnya mencari Lucius Gremory dan membunuhnya. Namun aku merasa ingin berada di kamar milik Rias Gremory ini sebentar. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan meja rias yang tertata rapih. Meski begitu aku masih dapat melihat alat-alat kecantikan di sana dan beberapa buku yang entah apa itu isinya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dan memeriksa meja rias itu. Hal yang menarik pandanganku adalah sebuah buku dengan sampul merah jambu dan pita yang berwarna magenta. Di sampul itu sendiri, tertulis nama Rias Gremory.

Karena penasaran aku membukanya.

Dan yang dapat kutangkap adalah kesimpulan bahwa ini merupakan buku harian milik Rias Gremory. Walau begitu, kata-kata yang tertulis di setiap halamannya hanya kata seperti 'Aku kesepian', 'Aku ingin punya teman', 'Beri aku teman untuk menemaniku'. Dia nampak benar-benar putus asa oleh kekangan keluarganya.

Tanganku terus bergerak membuka halaman demi halaman. Dan yang kutemukan masih sama, masih kata seperti tadi yang tertulis. Gadis itu… gadis yang memelukku dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku… dia adalah gadis lugu yang sangat sial karena nasibnya dan mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Semua pikiran itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sakit. Lalu, tanganku berhenti di sebuah halaman dan aku membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

 _Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran! Aku awalnya ketakutan, tapi aku bisa berbicara dengannya malam ini. Sebenarnya aku berpikir dia itu baik. Ya! Dia baik karena mau mendengarkanku. Namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Aku sungguh malu tapi itu yang baru saja kulakukan!_

 _Dia sebenarnya tampan, tangan miliknya sangat hangat ketika menyentuhku, selain itu…. dia adalah teman pertamaku! Mungkin tidak buruk atau berlebihan jika aku mengatakannya sebagai-_

 _-cinta pertamaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-san!_

Dengan kata-kata terakhir di akhir halaman, aku melebarkan mataku. Tanganku bergetar kencang dan aku memeluk buku harian itu.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu…."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

-DOR!

Saat aku mendengar suara itu, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalaku. Kesadaranku mulai menipis dan entah mengapa aku mulai kehilangan kendali tubuhku.

Aku sadar tubuhku jatuh ke lantai dengan kasar sambil menimbulkan debaman kecil. Saat aku hampir kehilangan kesadaran akan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, aku dapat menangkap siluet rambut merah darah milik seorang pria paruh baya.

Itu adalah Lucius Gremory!

Derap langkahnya terdengar dan ia menodongkan pistol kepadaku walau aku sudah sekarat. Rupanya orang inilah yang telah menembakku hingga seperti ini.

"Jadi kau adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sama yang hampir membunuh putriku? Dan kau juga yang kusaksikan hari itu saat kecelakaan? Aku benar-benar muak, sangat muak. Karena kau tak menjaganya, dia mati! Dia pergi dari sisiku! Kau juga pernah mencoba membunuhnya! Untuk apa kau kemari lagi!?"

Suara orang ini dicampur dengan amarah miliknya. Ia tentunya sangat kesal padaku dan atas kematian putrinya.

Aku tak menjawab dan memilih diam karena bibirku entah mengapa terasa kaku. Sambil masih melihat tulisan di buku harian. Aku mengucapkan satu kata sebagai kata terakhirku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rias Gremory.."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu-

DOR!

Sekali lagi, sebuah peluru menembus kepalaku dan membuatku berakhir.

Dengan begini, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, aku mengakhiri hidup tak berartiku.

10 Oktober 3019.

Aku, Namikaze Naruto, adalah seorang pelajar biasa yang menjalankan hidupku dengan kesederhanaan.

Tidak ada yang spesial dan aku hanya memiliki hari-hari normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku ulang tahun. Walau aku tak punya orang tua lagi, aku akan merayakannya sendiri. Sepertinya teman-teman sekelasku juga banyak yang memberiku kado. Hei, ini bukanlah hal berlebihan jika aku menyebut diriku populer!

Mereka para gadis akan meneriaki namaku dan berlomba untuk memberikanku bekal mereka. Itu adalah hal menyenangkan sekaligus kenikmatan yang diperoleh ketika menjadi Namikaze Naruto.

Ah, tidak lupa juga temanku yang bekerja paruh waktu sama denganku juga mengucapkan selamat. Walau bukan hal yang meriah, aku senang ketika aku memiliki teman. Tidak mungkin hidupku bahagia seperti ini jika aku tidak memiliki teman.

Dan ketika aku mengayuh sepedhaku lebih kencang lagi, mataku menanangkap siluet merah darah. Warna yang membuat terpikat hingga aku tak sadar aku menghentikkan laju sepedhaku.

Dan yang terlihat adalah gadis manis yang memiliki rambut merah darah. Senyumnya ramah, sehingga membuat siapa saja akan luluh dalam pesona miliknya. Dia cantik. Dia sempurna. Dia adalah perwujudan dari keindahan seorang wanita.

Tapi-

Bukan itu yang membuatku sedikit terganggu.

Mungkin ini apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan déjà vu. Itu karena aku merasa pernah mengenal gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah yang mungkin seorang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya.

Mungkinkah jika aku mengenalnya di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya? Hubungan yang terjalin dan kemudian kita terpisah. Lalu rasa ini muncul saat aku merasa dialah orangnya. Dan tepat saat aku berpikir begitu, sebuah nama terlintas di pikiranku dan aku berbisik pelan mengucapkan nama itu.

"Rias Gremory…"

Entah mengapa, gadis itu tiba-tiba memandangku setelah aku menyebutkan namanya dengan pelan. Mata kami bertemu, saling beradu dan mengunci pandang satu sama lain. Ada hal aneh yang hangat menyusup ke dalam tubuhku. Itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan kehangatannya bertambah ketika gadis itu melempar senyumnya padaku.

Ia mendekat. Aku yakin dia berjalan ke arahku. Pada saat itu juga aku merasa semua yang ada di sekitarku berhenti. Hanya ada aku dan gadis ini, dalam dimensi pribadi kami. Dan walau pelan, aku masih dapat mendengar suara halus miliknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto-san. Setelah di kehidupan sebelumnya kita berpisah… aku mencarimu, dan aku adalah gadis yang kau sempat kenal dengan nama Rias Gremory."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada halus. Secera mengagetkan, dia menghambur ke pelukanku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mari kita mulai perjalanan cinta kita kembali sekali lagi. Di dunia baru kita ini… cinta remaja yang normal. Dan-"

Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menyelesaikannya sambil berbisik ke telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-san."

Semua yang terjadi begitu cepat. Banyak hal yang terlintas dalam otakku dan membuatku pusing. Semua itu… ciuman pertamaku.. pembunuh bayaran.. kecelakaan… makam Rias Gremory… dan Lucius Gremory yang membunuhku.

Semua hal itu terlintas dalam pikiranku dan membuatku ingat kembali akan diriku yang dulu. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terpuruk dan mati karena cinta miliknya.

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya ingatanku, perasaan pada Rias Gremory juga kembali. Semua rasa hangat dan nyaman… berkumpul menjadi satu di hatiku dan membuat duniaku sendiri menjadi sangat indah.

Aku balas memeluk gadis itu dan menjawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

-Dan dari sinilah kisah cinta kami kembali dimulai.

 **END**

 **Halo, halo, halo~! Ini adalah fic Oneshoot pertama author, jadinya jelek yah :3**

 **Dan seperti yang ditulis di akun author, author ga akan buat fic yang berakir sad ending. Jadi author buat happy ending gimana pun caranya. Bahkan walau ending kali ini terkesan maksa.**

 **Ini adalah Oneshoot NaruRias, meski udah mainstream, author rasa ingin buat fic NaruRias yang agak berbeda. Dimana eksperimen dikit tentang perubahan sikap Rias juga akan kelihatan bagus.**

 **Oh, ya, tentang Sara itu, dia bukan OC. Dia Sara di movie Naruto yang Lost Tower itu. Walau author ga cukup paham gimana tulisan Sara, sih.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki di sini jadi tokoh yang sulit mengutarakan emosinya. Sementara Naruto Namikaze sebagai reinkarnasi Naruto Uzumaki punya banyak teman dan mempunyai sikap emosional dan berapi-apa, yah kayak Naruto normal sih.**

 **Author sebenernya sedikit bingung ketika menulis tahun 3019 itu, author ragu tentang apakah ultah Naruto akan berbeda ketika sudah bereinkarnasi? Tapi akhirnya author buat sama juga sih.**

 **Yosh, setelah updatenya oneshoot ini, author akan fokus ke ujian dan telat ngerjain fanfic author. Yang pasti, fanfic Keterikatan akan terus lanjut. Mungkin sampe jilid 20 terbit dan setelah itu buat alur author sendiri. Kayaknya tamat sekitar chapter 30 lebih. Lama-lama jadi novel juga ya…**

 **Pokoknya, author udah seneng fic oneshoot ini selese. Author pamit dulu mau belajar buat ujian!**

 **Jangan lupa review –ngarep- nggak juga nggak papa sih :3**

 **Ketemu di chapter 10 Keterikatan lagi.**

 **alyauzumaki log out.**


End file.
